dreamworksfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (film)
Pingwiny z Madagaskaru – przygodowo-komediowy film pełnometrażowy animowany komputerowo, spin-off serii Madagaskar, oraz oparty na podstawie powiązanej fabuły hitu telewizyjnego, Pingwiny z Madagaskaru, który miał premierę w Stanach Zjednoczonych 26 listopada 2014 roku, natomiast w Polsce 30 stycznia 2015 roku. Streszczenie Skipper, Szeregowy, Kowalski, oraz Rico łączą swoje siły z elitarnym i ściśle tajnym międzygatunkowym odziałem specjalnym, Wiatrem Północy, który pomaga bezbronnym zwierzętom. Dwie grupy mają zamiar pokonać doktora Oktawiusza Mackiewicza, który sieje chaos na całym świecie skupiając się na pingwinach. Fabuła Prolog Film kieruje nas na mroźną Antarktydę, gdzie człowiek, bez odpowiedniego przygotowania, zamarzłby. Są tam pingwiny, przeurocze nieloty, chodzące gęsiego, które akceptują warunki życia na Antarktydzie. Jednak trzy małe pingwinki sprzeciwiają się temu i postanawiają uratować rozpędzone jajko. Tak oto na naszych oczach cztery pingwiny postanawiają wyruszyć w nieznane. Fabuła Generalna Oddział Skippera ucieka z cyrku. Okazuje się, że Szeregowy ma mieć urodziny. Skipper chce zrobić dla niego prezent. Udają się do jednego z najbardziej tajemniczych miejsc Ameryki – Fort Knoxu, gdzie są trzymane rządowe rezerwy złota. Jednak to nie złoto, ale leżący w jednym z pomieszczeń ostatni w USA automat z Chrupsami deserowymi, jest ich celem. Kiedy Szeregowy chce ich spróbować, okazuje się, że prezent ciągnie za sobą wielkiego wroga, ośmiornice. Jedna ze ośmiornic Dave'a (Oktawiusza Mackiewicza) porywa pingwiny do bazy złego geniusza, która to płynie do Wenecji. Wspomina on wszystkie zoo w których 'słodkie pingwiny' pozbawiały go fanów. Nagle pingwiny uciekają. Poddani Dave'a zaczynają ich gonić, wtedy pingwiny wskakują na gondole , po kilku manewrach ośmiornice dorwały pingwiny, ale ptaki uratował oddział Wiatr Północy. Gdy lecieli samolotem do bazy Utajniony tłumaczył, czym jest Wiatr Północy Skipper słuchał i lekceważył co mówi jedząc chrupsy deserowe. Gdy dolecieli do bazy Wiatru Północy Skipper spytał co znaczy NW, a Utajniony odpowiedział ,,Znaczy nie wiem".'' Kiedy wylądowali Wiatr Północy zadawał im pytania. Kiedy pingwiny powiedziały że Mackiewicz to ośmiornica zdziwiony Utajniony po cichu powiedział ,,Uwolnić owcę". Gdy pingwiny zaczęły szaleć po bazie, Utajniony strzelił każdego w plecy strzałkami usypiającymi i wysłał na Madagaskar. Gdy byli w samolocie wyskoczyli z pudła, a potem z samolotu. Rozbijali się po innych samolotach, aż w końcu nadmuchali w locie trampolinę i wylądowali na niej. Potem przez pewien czas skakali na trampolinie. Potem poszli do miasta – Szanghaju, chociaż myśleli że to Irlandia. W tym samym czasie ośmiornice porywały pingwiny z całego świata. Po pewnym czasie odział domyślił się że są w Szanghaju, i że to pingwiny-syrenki są następnym celem. Tam pingwiny próbowały uratować unikalne syrenki, ale w czasie operacji – zresztą nieudanej – stracili Szeregowego. Wkroczył do akcji Wiatr Północy, któremu pingwiny skradły samolot. Po nieudanej próbie gonili statek Dave'a, który zwiał razem z grupą syrenek i Szeregowym. Pingwiny zniszczyły samolot NW, a następnie pływały po jego resztce. Do nich przyczepiony był ponton Wiatru Północy. Po kilku dniach znaleźli wyspę, na której były ośmiornice. Pingwiny odwróciły uwagę ośmiornic, a Wiatr Północy zaatakował łódź, jednak jego członkowie przegrali. Skipper, Kowalski i Rico poddali się i, podobnie jak reszta uwięzionych pingwinów zostali zamienieni w potwory. Szeregowy tymczasem się ukrywał na łodzi. Gdy dotarli do Nowego Yorku, przebrany za człowieka Dave wypuścił pingwiny na wolność, a przestraszeni ludzie wezwali dezynsektatorów. Zanim pingwiny zostały wyłapane, Szeregowy, który się schował, użył swojej urody do tego, by laser wroga zamienił wszystkie pingwiny w siebie, w tym swoich kolegów, którzy, mimo zamiany wyglądu, nie stracili umysłu. Operacja zakończyła się sukcesem, a Dave został uwięziony w szklanej kuli ze śniegiem (jednej z jego kolekcji). Szeregowemu wyrosły rogi, a pióra stały się fioletowe. Konkurencyjny oddział NW docenił zaś kompanię Skippera i podarował dawnym konkurentom plecaki odrzutowe. Epilog W następny czwartek po zwycięstwie użyli urody Morta by przywrócić Szeregowemu dawny wygląd za pomocą wynalazku Dave'a. Mort zmienił się w potwora tylko w "środku", bo wyglądał tak samo, ale połknął Juliana. Obsada Twórcy *Reżyseria – Eric Darnell, Simon J. Smith *Scenariusz – Michael Colton, John Aboud, Brandon Sawyer *Muzyka – Lorne Balfe *Montaż – Nick Kenway *Produkcja – Mark Swift, Lara Breay, Tripp Hudson Oryginalna *Tom McGrath – Skipper *Chris Miller – Kowalski *Conrad Vernon – Rico *Christopher Knights – Szeregowy *Benedict Cumberbatch – Agent Utajniony *John Malkovich – Dave *Ken Jeong – Detonator *Annet Mahendru – Ewa *Peter Stormare – Kapral *Danny Jacobs – Król Julian *Andy Richter – Mort *Werner Herzog – twórca filmu dokumentalnego Polska *Opracowanie i udźwiękowienie wersji polskiej – STUDIO SONICA *Tłumaczenie i dialogi polskie: Michał Wojnarowski *Reżyseria obsady: Joanna Wizmur, Jarosław Boberek *Reżyseria: Jarosław Boberek W wersji polskiej wystąpili: *Skipper – Grzegorz Pawlak *Kowalski – Jacek Lenartowicz *Rico – Janusz Zadura *Szeregowy – Tomasz Steciuk *Dave/Oktawiusz Mackiewicz – Krzysztof Dracz *Utajniony – Waldemar Barwiński *Ewa - Izabella Bukowska-Chądzyńska *Detonator – Robert Rozmus *Kapral - Michał Piela *Król Julian - Jarosław Boberek *Mort - Tomasz Bednarek W pozostałych rolach: *Jacek Kopczyński *Lidia Sadowa *Krzysztof Szczerbiński *Janusz Wituch *Michał Konarski *Agnieszka Kudelska *Joanna Kwiatkowska-Zduń *Leszek Zduń *Magdalena Turczeniewicz oraz: *Maksymilian Bogumił – dziecko w zoo Materiały Po polsku *Zwiastun #1 *Zwiastun #2 *Fragment Niezapomniane cytaty Daty premiery Główne, ważne * Chiny: 14 listopada 2014 r. * Stany Zjednoczone: 26 listopada 2014 r. * Polska: 30 stycznia 2015 r. 2014 26 listopada 2014 r. * Kanada * Indonezja * Jamajka * Filipiny * Portoryko * Trynidad i Tobago 27 listopada 2014 r. * Zjednoczone Emiraty Arabskie * Albania * Azerbejdżan * Bośnia i Hercegowina * Bahrajn * Boliwia * Białoruś * Szwajcaria * Czechy * Niemcy * Dominikana * Fidżi * Grecja * Chorwacja * Węgry * Irak * Włochy * Jordania * Kuwejt * Kazachstan * Liban * Liberia * Czarnogóra * Macedonia * Malezja * Oman * Papua Nowa Gwinea * Katar * Serbia * Rosja * Singapur * Słowenia * Słowacja * Syria * Ukraina 28 listopada 2014 r. * Austria * Bułgaria * Cypr * Estonia * Hiszpania * Indie * Islandia * Kenia * Litwa * Łotwa * Pakistan * Rumunia * Turcja * Wietnam 3 grudnia 2014 r. * Belgia * Egipt * Luksemburg * Holandia 4 grudnia 2014 r. * Kambodża * Portugalia 5 grudnia 2014 r. * Wielka Brytania * RPA 11 grudnia 2014 r. * Izrael 17 grudnia 2014 r. * Francja 18 grudnia 2014 r. * Dania * Meksyk 25 grudnia 2014 r. * Norwegia * Szwecja 26 grudnia 2014 r. * Finlandia * Wenezuela 30 grudnia 2014 r. * Iran 31 grudnia 2014 r. * Korea Południowa 2015 1 stycznia 2015 r. * Australia * Nowa Zelandia * Urugwaj 15 stycznia 2015 * Brazylia * Chile * Panama * Peru 16 stycznia 2015 r. * Kolumbia 20 stycznia 2015 r. * Argentyna 19 lutego 2015 r. * Hongkong * Tajlandia 14 listopada 2015 r. * Japonia Produkcja Przeznaczony na DVD planowano od 2005 roku, w którym puszczono pierwszy Madagaskar. Jego premiera była planowana na 2009 rok, jednak ją porzucono. 30 marca 2011 poinformowano, że pingwiny dostaną własny film kinowy, a scenarzystami zostaną Alan J. Schoolcraft i Brent Simons, którzy pracowali przy filmie "Megamocny". 12 sierpnia tego samego roku poinformowano, że reżyserem zostanie Simon J. Smith, który pracował przy "Filmie o pszczołach". Informacje o braku powiązań z serialem pojawiły się zaś 19 lipca 2012 w wywiadzie z pracownikiem DreamWorks, a zarazem jednym z twórców pingwinów Robertem Schooleyem. W wrześniu tego samego roku poinformowano, że scenariusz napiszą John Aboud oraz Michael Colton. Była też informacja o dacie premiery – 2015. W 2013, a konkretniej w Sierpniu, poinformowano, że do obsady dołączają Benedict Cumberbatch (agent będący nie – człowiekiem) oraz John Malkovich (czarny charakter). 20 maja 2014 data premiery została przesunięta na 26 listopad 2014. Ścieżka dźwiękowa Soundtrack wykonany przez Lorne'a Balfe'a został opublikowany 25 listopada 2015 przez Relativity Music Group. Poniżej prezentujemy listę utworów i ich długość: #The Penguins of Madagascar - 4:10 #Antarctica - 3:31 #Demersus - 2:53 #Sclateri - 3:25 #Adeliae - 3:31 #Forsteri - 2:52 #Patagonicus - 3:03 #Magellanicus - 1:24 #Private’s Theme - 2:34 #Robustus - 3:36 #Eudyptula Minor - 1:35 #Chrysolophus - 2:51 #Chrysocome - 1:59 #Antipodes - 1:20 #Schlegeli - 2:46 #Mendiculus - 3:14 #Papua - 1:56 #Humboldti - 2:52 #He Is Dave (z udziałem Antony'ego Genna) - 3:14 Budżet Zarobek filmu w Stanach Zjednoczonych był słaby, wynoszący ok. 83,350,911 dolarów, z czego 25,447,444 zostało zarobione w tydzień otwarcia. W chwili premiery był drugim najlepiej zarabiającym filmem, zaraz po "Igrzyskach Śmierci. Kosogłosie, Części 1". Na świecie wypadł nieco lepiej, gdyż zarobki wyniosły 373,015,621 dolarów. Drugim krajem, w którym film zarobił najwięcej, były Chiny z zarobkiem ponad 40 milionów dolarów. Szczególnie dobrze film się sprzedał w Polsce i Korei Południowej, co jest efektem popularności serialu w tamtych krajach. Ciekawostki * Niektórzy twierdzą, ze jest to sequel albo prequel serialu, chociaż nie ma żadnego związku z jego fabułą. *Wielu narzekało na ten film, że nie jest powiązany z serialem. *Na początku filmu pingwiny ratują jajko, z którego wykluwa się Szeregowy. W trakcie tej sceny znika najpierw kula śnieżna, w której tkwi jajko, a potem kolejna, w której tkwią same pingwiny. *Film miał mieć swoją premierę w marcu 2015 roku, ale została ona przesunięta na listopad 2014, ponieważ produkcja zakończyła się wcześniej, niż było to planowane. *Na podstawie filmu powstała gra wideo. *Skipper złamał czwartą ścianę, mówiąc o Warszawskiej Syrence. *Johnowi Malkovichowi zaproponowano podłożenie głosu Dave'owi już 3 i pół roku przed premierą filmu. *Jest to pierwszy film o pingwinach (wliczając serial telewizyjny i trylogię "Madagaskar"), w którym John DiMaggio nie użycza głosu Rico. Zamiast niego w rolę wcielił się Conrad Vernon. *Jest to pierwszy film z serii "Madagaskar", w którym głosu Julianowi nie podkłada Sacha Baron Cohen. Zamiast niego angaż dostał bowiem Danny Jacobs. *Serial nazywa się The Penguins of Madagascar, a film Penguins of Madagascar. *Piosenka z trailerów nr 1 i 2 to Danger Zone skomponowana przez Kenny'ego Logginsa na potrzeby filmu Top Gun z 1986. *Piosenką przewodnią ze ścieżki dźwiękowej i napisów końcowych filmu jest "Celebrate", wykonane przez amerykańsko-latynoskiego rapera i piosenkarza, Pitbull'a. Smaczki *Król Julian pojawia się w napisach końcowych, dzięki temu, w filmie staje się postacią w tle. *Jedna z owiec przetrzymywanych przez Wiatr Północy jest niezwykle podobna do tej, jakie występują w filmie ''Jak wytresować smoka ''z 2010 roku. *Kiedy ośmiornice ścigają pingwiny po Wenecji, da się zauważyć Utajnionego i Ewę w tle. *Jeden z pingwinów przetrzymywanych przez Dave'a ma tatuaż z napisem "Lara". Jest to odniesienie do Lary Breay, jednej z producentek filmu. *W filmie pojawia się nawiązanie do Madagaskaru – "Ship to Madagascar". *Scena, w której kamera okrąża pingwiny, nawiązuje do filmu ''Avengers ''z 2012 roku. *Sposób włamania pingwinów do Fort Knoxu, czyli użycie gazu do sparaliżowania personelu, został już wcześniej wytestowany na tym samym miejscu w filmie z Agentem 007, ''Goldfinger ''Z 1964 roku. Błędy *Gdy Dave jest przebrany za Dr. Oktawiusza, ludzie go rozumieją, mimo że naprawdę nie wiadomo, czy mówi on ludzkim językiem. Ma oczywiście mikrofon, który może "filtrować" jego rozmowy. *Gdy Utajniony próbuje ujawnić Skipperowi prawdę o organizacji Wiatru Północy, ten zjada Chrupsy Deserowe. Ilość proszku z chipsów zmienia się na jego futrze w zależności od ujęcia. *W wielu momentach filmu pingwiny zmieniają położenie względem siebie. *W czasie sceny w napisach końcowych, Król Julian ma koronę, którą nosi w serialu, pierwszej części Madagaskaru oraz w Madagwiazdce. Powinien mieć koronę identyczną, jak w drugiej i trzeciej części Madagaskaru. Galeria 1.jpg 233.jpg 33333.jpg 4.jpg 5.jpg 6.jpg 7.jpg 8.jpg 9.jpg 10.jpg 11.jpg 12.jpg 134.jpg 14444.jpg 151.jpg 161.jpg 171.jpg 18.jpg 191.jpg 20.jpg 21.jpg 22.jpg 23.jpg 24.jpg 25.jpg 26.jpg 27.jpg 28.jpg 29.jpg 30.jpg 31.jpg 32.jpg 33.jpg 34.jpg 35.jpg 36.jpg 37.jpg 38.jpg 39.jpg 40.jpg 41.jpg 42.jpg 43.jpg 44.jpg 45.jpg 46.jpg 47.jpg 48.jpg 49.jpg 50.jpg 51.jpg 52.jpg 53.jpg 54.jpg 55.jpg 56.jpg 57.jpg 58.jpg 59.jpg 60.jpg 61.jpg 62.jpg 63.jpg 64.jpg 65.jpg 66.jpg 67.jpg 68.jpg 69.jpg 70.jpg 71.jpg 72.jpg 73.jpg 75.jpg 76.jpg 77.jpg 78.jpg 79.jpg 80.jpg 81.jpg 82.jpg 83.jpg 84.jpg 85.jpg 86.jpg 87.jpg 88.jpg 89.jpg 90.jpg 91.jpg 92.jpg 93.jpg 94.jpg 95.jpg 96.jpg 97.jpg 98.jpg 99.jpg 100.jpg 101.jpg 102.jpg 103.jpg 104.jpg 105.jpg 106.jpg 107.jpg 108.jpg 109.jpg 110.jpg 112.jpg 113.jpg 114.jpg 115.jpg 116.jpg 117.jpg 118.jpg 119.jpg 120.jpg 121.jpg 122.jpg 123.jpg 124.jpg 125.jpg 126.jpg 127.jpg 128.jpg 129.jpg 130.jpg 131.jpg 132.jpg 133.jpg 134ff.jpg 135.jpg 136.jpg 137.jpg 138.jpg 139.jpg 140.jpg 141.jpg 142.jpg 143.jpg 144.jpg 145.jpg 146.jpg 147.jpg 148.jpg 149.jpg 150.jpg 1511.jpg 152.jpg 153.jpg 154.jpg 155.jpg 156.jpg 157.jpg 158.jpg 159.jpg 160.jpg 16111.jpg 162.jpg 163.jpg 16422.jpg 165.jpg 166.jpg 167.jpg 168.jpg 169.jpg 170.jpg 17122.jpg 172.jpg 173.jpg 174.jpg 175.jpg 176.jpg 177.jpg 178.jpg 179.jpg 180.jpg 181.jpg 182.jpg 183.jpg 184.jpg 185.jpg 186.jpg 187.jpg 188.jpg 189.jpg 190.jpg 19111.jpg 192.jpg 193.jpg 194.jpg 195.jpg 196.jpg 197.jpg 198.jpg 199.jpg 200.jpg 201.jpg 202.jpg 203.jpg 204.jpg 205.jpg 206.jpg 207.jpg 208.jpg 209.jpg 210.jpg 211.jpg 212.jpg 213.jpg 214.jpg 215.jpg 216.jpg 217.jpg 218.jpg 219.jpg 220.jpg 221.jpg 222.jpg 23333.jpg 224.jpg 225.jpg 226.jpg 227.jpg 228.jpg 229.jpg 230.jpg 231.jpg 232.jpg 2333.jpg 234.jpg 235.jpg 236.jpg 237.jpg 238.jpg 239.jpg 240.jpg 241.jpg 242.jpg 243.jpg 244.jpg 245.jpg 246.jpg 247.jpg 248.jpg 249.jpg 250.jpg 251.jpg 252.jpg 253.jpg 254.jpg 255.jpg 256.jpg 257.jpg 258.jpg 259.jpg 260.jpg 261.jpg 262.jpg 263.jpg 264.jpg 265.jpg 266.jpg 267.jpg 268.jpg 269.jpg 270.jpg 271.jpg 272.jpg 273.jpg 274.jpg 275.jpg 276.jpg 277.jpg 278.jpg 279.jpg 280.jpg 281.jpg 282.jpg 283.jpg 284.jpg 285.jpg 286.jpg 287.jpg 288.jpg 289.jpg 290.jpg 291.jpg 292.jpg 293.jpg 294.jpg 295.jpg 296.jpg 297.jpg 298.jpg 299.jpg 300.jpg 301.jpg 302.jpg 303.jpg 304.jpg 305.jpg 306.jpg 307.jpg 308.jpg 309.jpg 310.jpg 311.jpg 312.jpg 313.jpg 314.jpg 315.jpg 316.jpg 317.jpg 318.jpg 319.jpg 320.jpg 321.jpg 322.jpg 323.jpg 324.jpg 325.jpg 326.jpg 327.jpg 328.jpg 329.jpg 330.jpg 331.jpg 332.jpg 333.jpg 334.jpg 335.jpg 336.jpg 337.jpg 338.jpg 339.jpg 340.jpg 341.jpg 342.jpg 343.jpg 344.jpg 345.jpg 346.jpg 347.jpg 348.jpg 349.jpg 350.jpg 351.jpg 352.jpg 353.jpg 354.jpg 355.jpg 356.jpg 357.jpg 358.jpg 359.jpg 360.jpg 361.jpg 362.jpg 363.jpg 364.jpg 365.jpg 366.jpg 367.jpg 368.jpg 369.jpg 370.jpg 371.jpg 372.jpg 373.jpg 374.jpg 375.jpg 376.jpg 377.jpg 378.jpg 379.jpg 380.jpg 381.jpg 382.jpg 383.jpg 384.jpg 385.jpg 386.jpg 387.jpg 388.jpg 389.jpg 390.jpg 391.jpg 392.jpg 393.jpg 394.jpg 395.jpg 396.jpg 397.jpg 398.jpg 399.jpg 400.jpg 401.jpg 402.jpg 403.jpg 404.jpg 405.jpg 406.jpg 407.jpg 408.jpg 409.jpg 410.jpg 411.jpg 412.jpg 413.jpg 414.jpg 415.jpg 416.jpg 417.jpg 418.jpg 419.jpg 420.jpg 421.jpg 422.jpg Zobacz też en:Penguins of Madagascar es:Los_Pingüinos_de_Madagascar_(película) de:Die_Pinguine_aus_Madagascar_(der_Film) ms:Penguins of Madagascar ru:Пингвины_Мадагаскара Kategoria:Seria Madagaskar Kategoria:Filmy